The present invention relates generally to a sign, and more particularly to an illuminated sign incorporating an elongate diffuser or waveguide which provides a novel and attractive surface for emitting substantially uniform light.
Signs for storefronts and the like are well known throughout the art. For instance, signs for indicating whether a particular business is open, i.e., open signs, and the like are well known. Such signs have traditionally utilized neon for illumination of the sign. In such signs, a number of tubes are arranged to spell out the word or words desired such as, e.g., “OPEN”. Such tubes, traditionally round hollow glass, are filled with neon, argon, xenon, or other gases, and an electrical charge is applied to the gas by way of a pair of opposed electrodes at either end of the tube to thereby illuminate the gas and the tube. Such signs, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. Neon tubes tend to be very brittle and susceptible to accidental breakage. During the manufacture of a neon sign the glass tubes, typically manufactured as straight linear hollow tubes, are heated and deformed into the illuminated elements of the sign, for example, to spell out the word “OPEN,” but must still retain an unobstructed hollow center with one or more ends for applying an electrical charge. The process is thus limited by the constraints of illuminating the tube with neon gas within, and the constraints imposed by the available traditional neon glass tubing which limits the design and appearance of the finished sign and requires a substantially complex fabrication process. Further, neon tubing is relatively expensive and thus replacement of the tubes is undesirable and cost prohibitive.
As such, it has become known to provide signs that simulate the appearance of neon tubing by using a series of light emitting members such as, for example, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) arranged along the length of a housing and directed to emit substantially uniform light at a diffuser or waveguide to thereby illuminate the waveguide in a manner that simulates the appearance of neon. Such constructions are advantageous with respect to traditional neon signs in that the energy needs of these signs are quite small thereby reducing costs to the user. Further, as compared to traditional neon signs, the waveguides and housing may be produced from a relatively lighter weight and more malleable or moldable material other than glass, such as a plastic. However, such signs, despite the potential for modification of the waveguide shape made of more malleable material, continue to mimic the rounded surface of a glass tube. Diverging from the rounded light emitting surface of the neon glass tube can allow designs that are novel and thus stand out from traditional neon signs, thus becoming more noticeable and potentially more attractive to the human user. In addition, the waveguide can be designed to be more structurally sound, and can be fabricated without relying on bending or deforming glass in a secondary manufacturing step. Thus, it is desired to provide a sign that overcomes each of the foregoing disadvantages while maintaining the high quality illumination provided by the sign.